Winning you back one shot
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: A one shot of what I think the season 10 finale is going to end


*my prediction for season 10 finale

Winning you back

Booth left his gambler's meeting he confessing his struggles and mistakes for first time in weeks he was very honest himself it was not just a mistake he made he hurt the people he loved most in the work. He walked and walked as the rain started poured on him he still walked till he stop at the place he once called home.

Booth standing in the rain overseeing his wife Temperance Brennan, his bones reading a book to their daughter Christine. He cried, he bawl he should be in should be in there with him reading the story to Christine tucking his daughter to bed kissing her good night. When then take Bones into his arms and kissing making love her to her treating her like a queen.

But it was all a fansasty

Brennan finished reading a bed time story to Christine asked,

"Mommie, when is daddy coming home?"

Brennan kissing her on the head and told her,

"I don't know sweetie."

"That is not exact, mommie you are always precise and exact."

"It's complicated, sweetie, right now it is time for bed."

Brennan picks up Christine and holds her and take her to bed tucks her in. Christine asked one more question before drifting off to sleep,

"Mommie, can ask one more question?"

"Of course, Christine"

"Do you still love you daddy."

Brennan didn't hesitate and answer,

"I love your daddy, very much I will always will."

"If you love so much then please for

You, me and daddy ask him to come home?" Christine pleaded

Brennan sighed and reply, "That is two questions, It is time for bed now, good night."

Brennan left Christine to sleep she walked down the stairs and she heard something overshadowing the pouring rain, she heard screaming of man coming from outside with the look worry in her face she rushed out the door to see Booth in the rain crying and screaming on his knees as he was begging; praying to God out loud to the heavens for everyone to hear.

"Please God, forgive me for I have sin, I took the life you gave me for granted it I have succumbed to temptation of gambling and now I am here alone without my family. I don't expect for them to forget the wrongs in my life but I want to fight for my wife, my daughter and a newborn on the way. Please let bones give me the chance to show I will do whatever it takes to be back in there good graces again."

Brennan rushes outside towards Booth screaming his name.

"Booth!"

Thinking it was a mirage or that he was hearing things he didn't respond to her screaming,

Brennan kept screaming running toward him she didn't the log which she tripped fell on her stomach for which made her water broke. And start having contractions.

Brennan called for Booth,

"Booth, help me the baby it is coming help me!"

Her screaming snapping Booth back into reality as he saw his wife on the ground screaming he runs toward her picks her up and takes her inside the house. Her contractions are now five minutes apart booth laid her on the floor got blankets and pillows and covered her up and told her,

"Okay bones, we this together once more lets do this again."

Christine came down stairs the second she heard her daddy's voice

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Booth screamed, "Sweetie, go back up stairs and call 911 okay, don't hang up on them till ambulance come mommie tell 911 mommie fell on a log and she having the baby."

Christine wasted no time rushed to her mommie's room and called 911 right away. Back downstairs Booth ensure Brennan was going to be fine and the baby was going to be fine just stay awake and get ready to push when told,

Brennan between breathes she said,

"Booth, I heard your prayer to your imaginary friend, God."

"Really, Bones, you want to argue about religion now, God is not imaginary he exists. He is here right helping us bring this baby into this world. "

"Booth, I forgive you, I love you and I want you to come back home." She screamed and push out the baby, then Brennan smiles to her their baby crying their baby boy

"it is a boy" Brennan says lightly and she closes her eyes, Booth is overjoyed squeals

"It's boy, bones."

He smiles turn to looks of concern to his wife with her eyes close he calls her

"Bones."

No response, then the EMTs rush inside the house he tell she gave brith but pass out one EMT check her pulse he looked at Booth and his EMT partner,

"There is a pulse but it is weak. We need to move and get her to the hospital now."

They put her on oxygen and onto the ambulance, the EMT partner asked,

"I need to take the baby sir, you can't leave you daughter alone. I will take care of your son when you find someone to sit for your daughter."

"Thank you," Booth said and then asked, "What is your name?"

"Ashley and my partner name is Doug."

"Please save my wife, I can't lose her."

"Doug is great EMT, I swear we both do the best we can after all is our job."

Ashley walked away with baby boy booth, he wasted no time calling Angela and Hodgins to look after Christine so he can get to Hostipal and be with his Bones.

24 hours later

After Brennan gave birth she slipped into coma she has been in coma for 24 hours. During the coma, Brennan was dreaming about the future. Booth and her celebrating their golden anniversary, with their children and grandchild, singing hot blooded it was so funny Brennan woke up from her coma laughing Booth rushed to her beside and asked

"Bones, what is so funny?"

Brennan said "We are, old dancing and singing Hot blooded it is so funny. How is our baby boy?"

He kisses her forehead, "He is fine. Just fine."

"And Christine?"

"With Hodgins and Angela."

"Good, you are a great father, Booth. And husband."

"No, I am not I put my family in danger. I am sorry, you were right I didn't just make an mistake I made a regret and I will take the rest of my fighting for you and our family."

Brennan strokes Booth cheek from where is his tears were shed and said,

"I love you, welcome home"

"I love you too, I am glad to be home, would like to go see our song and give him a name."

Brennan shook her head yes and they walked to together to the hositipal nursery they looked to find their son sleeping soundly.

They smiled, and Brennan,

"We should name him after sweets."

"I loved Sweets, But Bones, I am not going to name son Sweets."

Brennan thought, "How about Lance then."

"Sounds good, how about Lance Vincent Booth."

"Sounds perfect." Brennan smirked kissed her and watch their Lance Vincent Booth sleep.

The end


End file.
